


The Warmth of an Angel

by Corbella0417



Series: Destiel Drabble 'Verse [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Cas is protective, Cas loves his hunter, Dean in angsty, M/M, sweet feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean has visions of Hell he unknowingly calls his Angel for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warmth of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Some sad feels but Cas really is a sweetheart when it comes to his hunter. 
> 
> I have no Beta so any mistakes are my own.

Cas popped back into the motel when he heard Dean call for him. He was surprised though to find the room dark, both men asleep. 

Sam was on his side, facing the door and sleeping peacefully. But Dean was restless. He was moaning, small cries escaping him as he tossed and turned. Reading Dean’s mind he saw Hell, felt the flames and the pain Dean was feeling. When Dean called out for him again he felt his heart ache for him. 

“Cas…help me…Cas…” Dean whined, pain crossing his face. 

The Angel couldn’t listen to it anymore and he knew he had to help him. Quietly he snuck into the bed and crawled in, pulling Dean close as he wrapped his wings around the hunter. 

At first Dean tried to escape the hold, not knowing what was touching him. But when he felt Cas’ warm wings against him he stilled, settling and sinking into the Angel’s warm body. 

Cas stayed until Dean woke in the morning, smiling down at the sleepy hunter. 

“Cas…hey,” Dean said embarrassed. 

“Good morning Dean,” Cas said softly. 

Dean sat up, rubbing his face as he pulled away. He knew he must have had another nightmare and he figured he must have called Cas again. “Look Cas, thank you for doing this. You really didn’t have to do that.” 

Cas sat up and scooted closer to him with a gentle smile. “I will always come when you call Dean. No matter what.” 

Dean blushed but gave Cas a sincere smile. That was more of a comfort to him than he could ever say.


End file.
